Needed Elsewhere
by DeathRow609
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- After Smaug's attack on Laketown, Kili and Tauriel are finally reunited. However, with the dwarves headed to Erebor and Legolas at her back, Tauriel must make her choice. Where is she truly needed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So… I've never attempted** **a LOTR or Hobbit fanfic before. I've never written about their universes or characters. This may prove to be disastrous haha… But here's a oneshot about Kili and Tauriel during the events of **_**The Battle of the Five Armies**_**. I love this couple so much, even though there was hardly any time for them to develop. Anyway, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien wrote the book, and Peter Jackson directed the movies. I own neither.**

* * *

Needed Elsewhere

The dragon Smaug had laid waste to Laketown. The surviving inhabitants fled to the outer shores of the lake using whatever boats were left intact. They reached the beaches surrounding the lake, dragging the wounded and carrying whatever belongings they could. Screams and cries echoed throughout the area from men, women, and children alike. The survivors watched from afar as their homes smoldered into nothing but ash. Smoke billowed up from the center of the lake and was carried off by the wind, leaving Laketown as nothing more than a gray spot in the distance. It had been completely incinerated.

Tauriel kept close to Bard's two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, as they called for their father. Their brother was nowhere to be found either. Little did any of them know that Bard was the one who had killed Smaug and stopped the attack. He might not have saved Laketown, but he saved all of the people who stood on those shores. Tauriel grabbed Tilda by the arm, thankful that the girls were alright. Protecting them and ensuring their safety was the least that she could do for Bard, since he had welcomed the dwarves into his home.

Tauriel remembered arriving at Bard's home with Legolas and fighting off some of the orcs that had invaded Laketown. She remembered staying with the dwarves and Bard's family. She remembered healing Kili. They were all lucky to have made it out alive, especially him. As Sigrid and Tilda moved away from her, Tauriel felt his presence. Kili approached her slowly, and she turned to face him.

"Tauriel," he said softly.

She loved the way that he spoke her name. He loved speaking it. They weren't very far away from one another as they looked into each other's eyes. Kili's were dark and full of sadness. He stared at her with a concerned expression on his face. Tauriel wouldn't break eye contact with him, her hazel eyes watching him diligently. Neither of them moved, even when Kili's brother addressed him.

"Kili!" Fili called over his shoulder. "Come on! We're leaving!"

Kili paid no mind to Fili as he, Bofur, and Oin pushed their boat further into the water of the lake. Kili wanted nothing more than to stay with Tauriel. In that moment, he couldn't have cared less about Erebor or Thorin or his own potential succession to the throne. Wherever Tauriel was, he wanted to be. It was that simple. He wanted to have time with her, the time that they had been robbed of ever since they met. Now was his chance to be with her the way that he intended to. He only hoped that she felt the same way. Tauriel did feel the same way, but her head began to rule over her heart.

"They are your people," she told him. "You must go."

She walked past Kili, deciding that she should find Sigrid and Tilda again. She had to make sure that they were reunited with their father and brother. But Kili wouldn't let her go that easily. Not this time. He whirled around and caught up with her.

"Come with me," he said.

His eyes met hers again, and he could see them change. Even though they were light in color, they seemed so cold and serious most of the time. But whenever he spoke to her, Tauriel's eyes became brighter. Kili noticed that this only happened with him. This change encouraged him to reveal all that he felt for her, what he hadn't had the chance to tell her until now.

"I know how I feel," he said. "I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

Tauriel's emotions swelled within her. The pace of her breathing increased, and she could feel her heart rate speeding up. She gazed at his face. The sadness in his eyes had been replaced with complete admiration and joy. They indeed became more alive than they were before. He no longer frowned. She could see the happiness returning to him, and her heart felt as though it would burst with her own happiness. Yet her mind interrupted once more.

"Please, don't…" she said, turning away from him.

"Tauriel…" Kili said.

Both of them could sense the effect that her name continued to have on them. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, a silent urge for her not to go. Tauriel returned the gesture.

"_Amrâlimê_," he whispered to her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. That word was so beautiful. She didn't know how, but it was, and it had a resounding impact on her. Her mouth opened slightly, and she was unsure of what to say for once. Somehow, she knew what that word meant, even though it was in an unfamiliar tongue. She deduced that it was the language of the dwarves, Khuzdul. But the gravity of that word had hit her the moment it escaped his lips.

"… I do not know what that means," she said.

Kili smiled for the first time since they had been reunited in Laketown. He knew that she was smarter than that. He had just told her that she was his love, and she understood. He could tell because of her reaction. She just didn't want to reveal how she truly felt, but he did. Kili loved her. He couldn't have known her for more than a few days and loved her all the same. He inched toward her.

"I think you do," he said.

Tauriel couldn't hold back anymore. She wouldn't. She leaned forward, closing the distance between herself and Kili before she froze. She sensed another presence and acknowledged it.

"My Lord Legolas," she said in her native tongue. Kili glared over her shoulder at the elf who had intruded upon them.

"Take your leave of the dwarf," Legolas said in Elvish. "You are needed elsewhere."

Kili looked at Tauriel. She had turned her head away from him. She had stayed with him the last time that this elf called her away. If she hadn't, Kili would've been dead, and he would've been multiple times if she hadn't been there. She disobeyed her people's orders every time she saved his life. Kili knew that there was a reason why she did, and maybe, she would do so again this time. However, when Tauriel faced him again, she backed away. Kili's heart sank, and his eyes fell to the ground. He turned around and headed for Fili and the others.

"Yes," Tauriel finally said. Kili stopped in his tracks, his back to her.

She faced Legolas and witnessed the flicker of surprise that crossed his face.

"I am needed elsewhere," she continued. "And it is not with you, Legolas."

Kili's body whipped around, almost as if he had no control over it anymore. Tauriel swallowed thickly and looked Legolas straight in the eye. Her gaze didn't falter. Legolas kept her gaze as well, refusing to break it.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and beg your Lord Father to do so as well. But…" A slight smile came to Tauriel's lips. "I must go with Kili. _He_ needs me."

Kili was astounded, and even Fili, Bofur, and Oin had ceased all movement as they observed what was going on. Legolas lowered his eyes to his feet. Tauriel remained firm, even until Legolas' eyes met hers again. Nothing could be heard except for the clamoring of the people around them and the lapping of the water onto the shore beneath them. Neither of them spoke. Finally, Legolas conceded.

"Very well. Do what you must."

"What will you do?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas spoke in Elvish. "I will investigate Gundabad. I have no doubt that it will have a part to play in the days to come."

"I wish you good luck," Tauriel said in Elvish. "Be careful, my lord."

She closed her right hand into a fist and pressed it to her chest over her heart, saluting her superior. Legolas did the same, tilting his head down as well. He turned on his heel and departed, not once recognizing Kili or the other dwarves. Tauriel watched him until he was out of sight. Then, she turned back to Kili. He rushed up to her and took her hands in his. She gasped as he did.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "They are your people."

He repeated her words, realizing that he hadn't thought this through as much as she had. For a moment, he believed that he had asked too much of her. Tauriel, however, nodded and smiled.

"I know," she replied. "But yes, I'm sure. I want to listen to my heart this time. I want to go with you, Kili… if you will have me."

Kili grinned, feeling the happiest that he ever had in his entire life. He had no idea what would come, but with Tauriel by his side, he felt invincible. He moved his hands to where his palms pressed against hers. Her smile grew just a little wider as their fingers intertwined.

"Absolutely," Kili said.

He dropped one hand to his side, but he kept the other entwined with Tauriel's. Her cheeks became warm as they walked together toward the boat. At Bard's house, when Kili was cured, he had reached for her hand. She should have taken it then. He had asked if she could have loved him. She should have said that she did. Tauriel loved him. She didn't care that elves and dwarves had long been adversaries. She held Kili's hand as she should have done back in Laketown. Side by side, they approached Fili, Bofur, and Oin. Kili stepped slightly in front of Tauriel, and Fili did the same with Bofur and Oin. The two brothers stood before one another and looked at each other. Fili scoffed.

"I suppose that talking you out of this would be meaningless."

Kili smirked. "It would."

Fili returned the gesture, but his smile fell when he turned to Tauriel. Fili bowed slightly, much to everyone's surprise. When he straightened up again, he made eye contact with Tauriel.

"I never thanked you for saving my brother's life," he told her. "None of us did."

Bofur and Oin glanced at each other, and Kili looked at Fili. They all seemed to realize what Fili had, except just a moment too late. Bofur and Oin scrambled to bow to Tauriel, and Kili brought her hand up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and rested his forehead on them. Tauriel blinked quickly to avoid tears. She even laughed a little.

"Thank you," Fili, Bofur, and Oin said in tandem.

"Thank you…" Kili whispered.

"Of course," Tauriel said. "I did what I had to."

Kili raised his head, tears swimming in his own eyes. He shut them tightly and opened them again to let them dry. He grasped Tauriel's hand as he gazed at Fili. The brothers had agreed when they were children that Fili was the more intelligent of the two of them. Kili hadn't even thought to thank Tauriel for saving his life, despite the number of occasions that she had done so. He felt rather silly that Fili had to be the one to mention it, but he was also grateful that Fili did. Kili smiled at his older brother, but Fili didn't do the same. Kili's smile faded.

"Thorin'll never approve," Fili said. "You know that, right?"

Tauriel felt the sting from Fili's comment, yet she knew that he meant nothing personal by it. She wouldn't let the pain show in her features. He was simply stating a fact. Just as dwarves were forbidden from Mirkwood, Tauriel imagined that elves were forbidden from Erebor. Kili would be bringing her there regardless. And the hatred between dwarves and elves ran deeply, including between this troop of dwarves and her fellow wood-elves.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes," Kili responded.

Fili nodded, knowing that arguing with his brother would be pointless. He turned back to the boat and hopped inside. Observing him do so, Bofur and Oin followed. Kili used his hand to guide Tauriel into the boat before him, and he remained on the shore to make the final push onto the lake. He climbed into the boat next to Tauriel as the group sailed forward. The four dwarves took up oars and rowed the boat at a steady pace. If there had been another oar, Tauriel would've helped them. But instead, she sat with her arms folded in her lap. She stared out over the water of the lake and back toward Laketown. The smoke had settled on the water like a fog, completely shrouding the town. Then, Tauriel looked in the direction that the boat was headed, the direction in which Erebor lay. Kili paused from rowing to sit next to her.

"You have all put yourselves at terrible risk, allowing me to accompany you," she said.

Kili held an oar in one hand and placed his other on top of hers.

"It's a risk that we're willing to take," Kili assured her.

"Don't you worry, lass," Bofur added. "We owe you a great debt for what you've done for Kili. Thorin'll understand that. As Kili's uncle and our king, he won't do any of us harm. I've no doubt about it."

Kili watched Bofur. It had been the first time that he spoke since the attack on Laketown, and usually, he was the loudest and most talkative dwarf of the bunch. He was the most enthusiastic, too, always looking on the bright side of many situations. So Kili appreciated what he said to put Tauriel and himself at ease. At the same time, though, Kili could tell that Fili wasn't as sure. Fili continued to row, his eyes set straight on the path before them. Kili figured that his brother probably knew Thorin better than the rest of the troop, and he could guess what Fili was thinking: now that Thorin was back in Erebor, he wouldn't owe anyone anything. But Kili wouldn't let that deter him. He wrapped his fingers around Tauriel's hand.

"It'll be fine," he told her. "I'll make sure of it."

He stood up in the boat to continue rowing again, yet Tauriel had grabbed hold of his hand. He faced her as she got to her feet and took the oar into her own hands. She smiled gently at him. She didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Please, allow me," she said.

Kili smiled as Tauriel sat back down and hovered the oar over the water. He took his place next to her when she began to row with the other dwarves. At first, he felt kind of bad that he had let her take over his work. She had already done so much for him. However, it would be his turn very soon. He would have to defend her against Thorin, and that would be no easy task. But he would do what he had to in order to be with Tauriel… just as she had done for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand! :) I recently saw **_**BoTFA **_**again, and that got me thinking about this fic and how it could be resumed. Ultimately, it's good to be back with Kili and Tauriel. Their adventure together continues!**

* * *

Back to Erebor

Kili hadn't realized how difficult it would be to keep up with Tauriel.

They had all abandoned the boat and started hiking up the hills to the main entrance of Erebor. But right after they began, Tauriel had already put plenty of distance between herself and the dwarves due to her much-longer stride. It hardly took any time at all, and Tauriel honestly hadn't noticed. Yet when she did, she consciously walked slower and kept pace with Kili, even as he still struggled to match his stride with hers.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "If there was more that I could do…"

"Don't be!" he said breathlessly. He managed to crack a smile. "I'm getting my exercise, that's for certain."

"As we all are!" Bofur exclaimed. He, Fili, and Oin also tried to keep up, and they weren't too far behind now.

Tauriel laughed softly. She stepped on top of quite a sizable boulder with ease, while Kili had to jump up to join her. They both stood there for a moment, gazing at the scenery around them. Kili could see the top of Erebor from there, but not the door as of yet. He snuck a glance at Tauriel and actually caught her in the act of staring at him. She looked down quickly and blushed.

"I didn't think that elf maids could turn so red," he teased.

Tauriel touched her fingers to her cheeks, like she was feeling the warmth of her face for the first time. And in a way, she was. Elves always had cold skin. However, at that moment, hers wasn't. She felt as though her entire body was warm. It couldn't have been from the hike, since she had hardly exerted herself. She looked back at Kili and smiled.

"I suppose I will have to see for myself," she said.

"That you will," he continued. "It's a beautiful sight."

Tauriel's cheeks must have flushed red even more because her cheeks were now hot. She lowered her hands and stepped off of the boulder. Kili hopped off as well. They both saw the backs of the three other dwarves, as Fili, Bofur, and Oin had moved ahead of them. They resumed walking side by side, Tauriel shortening her stride once more to accommodate Kili's. Yet he had a much easier time keeping up with her now. It was as though he had a spring in his step. Tauriel was glad to see it.

"Kili… tell me about yourself," she said suddenly.

Now Kili's cheeks burned just a bit brighter as he marched alongside her. He chuckled a little and scratched his head sheepishly.

"That's sort of a broad question, isn't it?" he asked. "Where should I start?"

Tauriel recognized that she hadn't really thought it through. She just had the urge to learn more about this dwarf, the one that she had forsaken her people for. The one that she loved with everything she possessed.

"Well, Fili is your brother, and Thorin is your uncle," she said. "That would make your mother Thorin's sister, correct?"

"Yes," he told her.

"Where is your mother now?" she inquired.

"Back in _Ered Luin_," he explained. "The Blue Mountains. They and the Iron Hills are where most of us ended up after Smaug took Erebor."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Dis."

"And your father's? Is he with her?"

Kili didn't answer right away. He stopped walking, and Tauriel halted beside him. Kili watched his brother intently for a few seconds. Then, he looked up at Tauriel and took a deep breath.

"No, he isn't," he said as he exhaled. "He died in battle when Fili and I were younger."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," she whispered. Kili made eye contact with her and nodded, recognizing her kindness.

"He fought alongside Thorin and my grandfather, Thrain, for most of his life. He wasn't around much. My mother raised us mostly by herself, but Thorin helped her. He was like a father to me and Fili, training us to fight and teaching us about the world. Then, he became our king. Fili will be king after him, and one day… maybe I'll even be king."

"Of course… You are both part of the royal line."

"Right. We're Durin's Folk." Kili finally smirked, his mood lightening a bit. "Although Fili's got it worse than me. Thorin's been grooming him far more, and he's always felt weighed down by it. He's got a lot of responsibility as the next in line… and as my older brother. He looks after me. He worries."

"Like your mother does," Tauriel said.

Kili laughed and nodded. "Something like that."

Silence fell between them as Tauriel looked ahead to Fili. He had thanked her for saving Kili's life, as any loving elder brother would. Yet he also seemed to know his uncle's mind far better than Kili, since he first predicted how Thorin would react to her once they arrived at Erebor. Fili could be both logical and emotional, while Kili was mainly emotional. Tauriel didn't fault him for that at all, however. She was almost purely logical, but Kili was her only exception. His emotions were strong. She wondered if that's why she fell for him because he had what she lacked. He completed her.

"Fili and me, we've always wanted to be like Thorin," Kili continued.

Tauriel turned her gaze away from Fili and back to him, listening well.

"We used to compete to see who could impress him more." Kili smiled. "Sometimes, we still do. We both have a lot of respect for him, and we feel as though we have a lot to prove to him."

Kili then felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he gazed at Tauriel, his heart pounding in his chest. She was so graceful and so elegant that every move she made left him at a loss for words. He had never felt this way with anyone before.

"There is nothing to prove, Kili. From what I witnessed when we first met, I believe that you are a brave and capable fighter, even when you were unarmed. I have not seen Fili in battle, but if Thorin trained you both, then he must be skilled as well. Why would Thorin need proof from either of you?"

Kili covered her hand with his. He grabbed it and tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on top of her hand. Her pale skin was cool to the touch. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you, Tauriel," he said.

"Hello back there!" Bofur bellowed.

Kili and Tauriel both discovered that he, Fili, and Oin were now at the top of the hill, waiting for them. Bofur waved both of his arms before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You two've got plenty of ground to cover! Let's go!" he yelled.

Kili and Tauriel laughed as they continued following the other dwarves. Bofur had already turned around and kept walking with Oin and Fili, disappearing over the hill. Kili and Tauriel held hands, letting their arms swing back and forth between themselves as they walked.

"So enough about me!" Kili declared. "It's time you told your story."

"What would you like to know?" Tauriel asked, almost shyly.

"Well, you asked about my family. I guess I could start out with asking about yours."

All of the sudden, Tauriel frowned. She wouldn't speak for quite some time. Kili frowned a little as well and squeezed her hand tenderly to support her. He could tell that she was thinking rather hard about what to say, and he had to be patient. He knew that she wasn't nearly as open with sharing her feelings as he was with his. She was reserved and quiet, as he figured that many elves were. And he could guess that in her culture, it wasn't polite to speak about oneself so freely. Kili couldn't imagine what that was like. Dwarves wore their hearts on their sleeves; they were unabashed and unafraid when they spoke. Elves seemed like the exact opposite.

Kili decided that he would help her. Whatever she needed to express herself in the way she wanted to, he would try his best to provide.

"Please, Tauriel," he said. "You can tell me."

He saw that she was shaking, but she took a deep breath, just as he had. The tremor throughout her body faded. She returned Kili's gesture and squeezed his hand back.

"Both my mother and father were killed by orcs when I was young," she explained. "I had no siblings."

"I'm so sorry…" Kili said, lowering his voice. Tauriel nodded slightly to acknowledge his sympathy.

"Lord Thranduil looked after me as I grew older, and his son, Legolas, became like a brother to me."

"Thranduil? The king?"

"Yes."

"And the prince. He was the one who came with you to Laketown. The one… who tried to call you away when we met on the beach."

"Indeed."

Kili bristled from the memory of that high-and-mighty elf. He had interrupted them at the worst possible time, and Kili was still angry about it. He was Tauriel's superior. He had given her and order, and she defied it. On that note, Kili furrowed his eyebrows. He traced circles on the back of Tauriel's hand with his thumb.

"If Legolas is like a brother to you, then why do you call him lord?" he asked.

"I must," she sighed. "Regardless of what we mean to each other personally, he is my prince. Therefore, he commands anyone lower than he is, and that includes me. He dislikes doing it, but he cannot play favorites. He must treat me as any other subordinate."

"'Lower?' 'Subordinate?' Even if he's a member of the royal family, you're the captain of the guards. You're not just any other elf. Your position should command respect."

"You don't understand, Kili. It is beyond his role as prince and mine as captain. You see… Legolas and Lord Thranduil are not like me. I am a Silvan wood-elf, whereas they are Sindar. Both types of elf are descended from the same group known as the Eldar, yet Silvan elves are considered lesser than the Sindar. It has always been this way. That is why Lord Thranduil is ruler of the Woodland Realm. That is why I must regard him and Legolas as I do. I cannot say that Lord Thranduil was like a father to me, as Thorin was to you and Fili… because he would not treat me like a daughter. He thinks I am lowly. But Legolas is not the same as him. He cares for me. He may give me orders, yet at least he thinks of me fondly and tries to protect me. Lord Thranduil does not."

Kili swallowed, and the hard lump in his throat went down at last. So that's the way things truly were. Tauriel said that she thought of Legolas as a brother, but it was clear to Kili that Legolas thought of her as more than a sister. It must have pained both of them when she disobeyed him, though for different reasons. She was challenging him as the prince and feared disappointing her brother. Yet to Legolas, she was rejecting him. She had chosen some dwarf over him. Kili couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Legolas… loves you," he said.

Tauriel had chosen her words carefully to deny that fact; however, Kili saw right through her. "Yes," she replied.

"Did you… love him back?" Kili asked.

Tauriel lifted her hand as they walked, bringing Kili's up with her and kissing the top of it. Kili's breathing ceased abruptly. Her lips were soft on his rough skin. It was a sensation unlike anything he had felt before. She carefully lowered their hands, letting them rest on her chest. Kili could feel her heart racing from under her breastplate.

"Once," she told him. "But not anymore. Lord Thranduil never allowed it."

Kili could have said something in response, but decided against it. After Tauriel described everything to him, he understood why the king wouldn't permit a relationship between her and Legolas.

"So I joined the elven guard," she continued. "And I worked vigorously to rise through the ranks quickly. I wished to make my mother and father proud, to win Lord Thranduil's respect… and to prove myself to Legolas."

Kili brought their hands closer to him and kissed her hand as well. Tauriel twitched involuntarily. The short hair of Kili's beard tickled her skin, yet not in a bad way. From behind their hands, he grinned at her mischievously.

"There's nothing to prove, Tauriel."

Tauriel blushed once more and smiled at him lovingly. Their arms dropped between them again, but their fingers stayed entwined. They didn't even notice that they had gone over the hill already. As they made their way down the slope to catch up with the others, Kili pointed to Erebor, which was now in full view. He could feel Tauriel's palm becoming clammy. They both knew what was ahead of them now. Yet he just kept holding her hand tightly and leading the way.

"It'll be alright," he assured her. "I promise."

* * *

**Hooray! Chapter 2 is done, and yes, there's more to come! Please review and share your thoughts! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**And thus, we continue!**

* * *

The Treasure Room

Clouds had moved in quickly to block the sun, and gusts of wind whirled all around as the group continued up the slopes to Erebor. Kili could feel his heart pounding, hear blood roaring in his ears. The dwarves trudged on as their fatigue only increased, but Kili watched as Tauriel continued to stride easily. He exhaled forcefully as he, Fili, Bofur, and Oin walked slowly behind her. No wonder elves lived as long as they did… They never seemed to tire or looked exhausted. When he glanced beyond her slim frame, Erebor came into view in its full glory, along with the city of Dale.

Kili laughed in disbelief. He pushed loose strands of hair out of his face and smiled brightly, overjoyed. He turned around to look back at Fili, and he was surprised to find that his brother was smiling. It was the first time that Fili actually smiled in quite some time. Bofur and Oin grinned like fools, and the former clapped Fili on the shoulder. It was truly a moment for them to rejoice. Soon, they would be back where they rightfully belonged, where every dwarf belonged. Kili looked ahead to Tauriel, who had stopped to wait for them. A flash of that small, soft smile appeared on her face.

Kili craned his neck to look up at Dale, which had been long abandoned after Smaug attacked it and emptied Erebor. His smile fell slightly as he realized what a ruin it had become. It was a shell of what it once was. He briefly wondered if men would ever again inhabit it.

"Dale will be a proud city once more," Tauriel said, as though she had read his mind.

"Let's hope so," Kili replied. His head bobbed up and down. "When Thorin gives the people of Laketown the gold he promised them, they'll live in Dale again. I'm sure of it."

In that moment, he clung to his words desperately. Bilbo said so himself: if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it. Right…? But who knew what would happen now that Thorin had finally claimed Erebor? Kili remembered how concerned Fili had been back on the boat. His brother was concerned with good reason.

Sure enough, the group had gotten beyond Dale and arrived at the entrance to Erebor. Everyone stood at the end of the bridge, gazing above them. The entrance was little more than a gaping hole torn in the bedrock; the ramparts were disconnected and in disrepair. However, the entrance was still guarded by two enormous statues that wore armor and brandished axes and shields. A humongous, golden bell sat heavy on the floor inside, its long chain still attached to the ceiling.

All of the dwarves peered at each other, the nervousness palpable between them. Their energy must have been renewed because Fili took off and sprinted across the bridge and into Erebor. Kili and the others were right behind him. When they came to a halt, Kili noticed how dark and dreary it was in the entrance hall. It was cold and damp as well due to the stone walls. They rose high above him, as though he was in the bottom of a cavern. The dwarves were apprehensive as they all stood in silence.

"Hello!" Bofur called out. The only answer was his own voice echoing back. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"

"Where are they?" Kili asked, confused.

"We'll have to find out," Fili responded, moving past him. "C'mon then."

Kill glanced over his shoulder to find Tauriel lingering near the doorway. As the other dwarves went on, he backtracked to return to her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course," she said. "And you?"

Kili had to search for the right word to describe how he was feeling. He was glad to be home, eager to find the others, hungry, and worried about everyone all at the same time. He chuckled and smiled a little.

"Anxious."

Tauriel reached out and took his hand in her own. Kili sighed, succumbing to her touch. It reassured him, if only a bit. She tilted her head up and gestured toward the other dwarves.

"We should catch up with them," she told him.

"Yes, wouldn't want to get lost in here," Kili said in agreement.

The group navigated around the large chunks of rubble that littered the entryway. Kili guided Tauriel forward, still holding her hand. He recognized how this must have looked to her: a place in ruin, void of all life. If things had been different, they would have received a hearty welcome. Thorin used to tell him that Durin's folk were given the highest honors upon coming to Erebor. There would have been food, drink, singing, laughter.

Instead, the stone surrounding them let in no light and had no warmth, showed no color. There were no other dwarves to share flagons of beer with and sing songs of old. But to Kili, this was home. It only needed to be rebuilt, and then it would regain its illustrious appeal. The group dove deeper into Erebor, going down many flights of stairs.

"You see, these walls and pillars used to be green," he told Tauriel, pointing with his free hand. "Thorin always said they shined like emerald, and when the vents were opened in the summer, the sunlight made them sparkle."

"That sounds wonderful," Tauriel said quietly.

"And the throne's supposed to be taller than three dwarves standing on each other's shoulders!" he laughed. "My mother swears she was there when they measured it! We have to see all of it, everything that's here. The throne, the forges… I have yet to see any of it myself."

"Then we will see it all," she promised.

Kili nodded excitedly until he tilted his head to look at his brother, who was still ahead of them. "Where are we going now, anyway?" he asked.

"The treasure room," Fili said.

Kili and Tauriel suddenly exchanged wary glances. He knew that they could both detect the ominous tone of Fili's voice. Kili looked at Bofur and Oin, too, and Bofur only shrugged. Would they really find anyone down there? Kili thought that surely, the rest of their company would be gathered in one of the dining halls. It was almost suppertime.

Yet there were in fact people down below, or at least one person that they became aware of. He ran as fast as he could across a long walkway and yelled at them.

"Wait! WAIT!"

"It's Bilbo!" Oin exclaimed.

"He's alive!" Bofur declared. But Bilbo continued to shout as he approached them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop…"

Bilbo skidded to a halt in front of them and made as though to speak again. However, his mouth hung wide open as he gaped at Tauriel. His eyes moved between her, Kili, and their joined hands as the whole group stood wordlessly around him. Then he shut his mouth quickly with an audible _clack _of his teeth. He squinted at them in his usual, queer manner, yet he gestured wildly with his arms, clearly panicked.

"She's a… You're a…" Bilbo stuttered.

"I am Tauriel, captain of the Mirkwood elven guard," Tauriel stated, bowing slightly.

"She's one of the ones who captured you!" the hobbit said incredulously, his words directed straight at Kili. "She's. An. Elf. Why would you bring her here?!"

"I asked her to come with me," Kili told him. "She saved my life in Laketown."

"This… This won't do, not at all…" Bilbo fretted. "Thorin will…"

"Never mind that," Fili interjected. "Where is he?"

Bilbo shook his head. "You need to leave," he continued. "We all need to leave."

"We've only just got here," Bofur said.

"I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Bilbo explained breathlessly.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked.

"Thorin!"

All of the dwarves reacted to Bilbo's sudden outburst by flinching back. Yet when Kili looked at Tauriel, he saw that she had hardly moved at all and glared at Bilbo. It was not an expression of hate or irritation, but one of alarm, he could tell. She sensed something from Bilbo's description that he couldn't. His eyes were back on Bilbo in an instant to try and gauge what she had.

"Thorin… Thorin…" Bilbo said. "He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats… He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this… it's this place." Bilbo pointed at the ceiling and shook his finger nervously. "I think a sickness lies on it."

"Sickness?" Kili asked, glancing at Fili. He still didn't fully understand. "What kind of sickness?"

However, it seemed that Fili did. He walked away from the group and made for the nearest set of stairs. Bilbo called his name multiple times and proceeded to follow. Bofur and Oin went after him, but when Kili was about to, he grimaced and groaned. His right leg buckled, and he would have fallen if Tauriel hadn't wrapped her arms around him and held him up. Kili laid one of his arms on hers and grasped it, while the other draped across her shoulders for support. She nearly had to kneel in order for him to do so.

"Your wound hasn't fully healed," she said. "It must be aggravated from the walking we have done."

"We'll have to tend to it later," Kili insisted. "Let's get down there."

Tauriel didn't respond right away, yet when she did, her voice lacked emotion. "Very well."

Before she could move away, Kili raised his hand and cupped her cheek without thinking. He could feel her shudder underneath his palm, and her skin was cold to the touch. _Almost like ice, _he thought. However, her cheek was just as soft as her hand had been. Kili figured that his hand was probably the exact opposite: warm and rough. Was that a good thing? He hoped so. He brushed his thumb back and forth across her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Maybe it was good. Her reaction seemed to speak to that.

"Kili," Tauriel sighed. She opened her eyes, and they bore into his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll be fine, Tauriel. I swear."

Now he was about to pull away, until Tauriel placed her hand on top of his, keeping it pressed against her cheek. She grasped it lightly and briefly.

"No matter what happens, I am with you," she told him.

She stood up, causing Kili's arm to slip down to his side once more. He stood up as well and gritted his teeth to fight the pain that surged in his leg. Yet he continued down the stairs, and Tauriel followed closely.

When they caught up with the others, Kili made sure that she was behind him, hopefully blocking her from view. But what good would that have done? She was a couple of feet taller than him, and that made her impossible to hide. So Kili wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her forward, letting her stand at his side. He stared down at the sea of treasure below them, bewildered as to how much there actually was. At the same time, though, his eyes searched for any sign of Thorin.

Sure enough, the king appeared. He had changed out of his travel clothes and into a long, dark robe. Beneath that, he wore black chainmail, a belt of gold, and rings on every finger. He took slow and measured steps, the gold jingling under his feet as he moved. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Gold… Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow… and grief."

Kili exchanged glances between Bofur and Oin. Yet Fili never looked away from Thorin, his eyes wide with shock. Finally, Thorin gazed up at them. Kili suddenly seized Tauriel's hand and held it tightly. He was sure that Thorin would bellow in anger, storm right up to them, and do something horrible. This was the moment that Kili had tried to prepare himself for. He had promised Tauriel that everything would be alright. He swallowed thickly, knowing that Thorin would snap.

Instead, Thorin remained where he was, staring at them still. The longer he did, the more Kili realized that his uncle didn't see them. Not truly. His eyes seemed glazed over. Kili spared a look at Fili, and he looked right back, the fear plain on his face. For once, they had both come to the same conclusion. Thorin could see nothing beyond the miles and miles of gold spread out before him. It was like they weren't even there.

Kili's eyes then met Tauriel's, and he loosened his hold on her. She understood, too.

"Behold," Thorin said. "The great treasure hoard of Thror…"

Then it seemed as though Thorin had acknowledged some semblance of their presence because he threw something at them. It was coming toward Fili. As he caught it, Kili saw the object for what it was: a ruby bigger than both of his brother's hands put together.

"Welcome, my sister-sons," Thorin told them. "To the kingdom of Erebor!"

His voice drifted throughout the entire treasure room until silence fell. No one moved for a long moment. Finally, Kili felt a hand on his back, placed right in between his shoulder blades. It was small and slender. Kili turned to Tauriel, and she looked between him and Thorin. When Kili looked down at the king as well, he had his back toward them. He was consumed by the gold around him once more.

"We must go," Tauriel murmured.

Kili's eyes met hers again. "Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"She's right," Bilbo said, nodding. "We shouldn't stay. Not while he's… like this."

"Then take us to the others," Fili told Bilbo. "We have to see them."

Bilbo quickly turned on his heel and hurried back up the stairs obediently. Bofur, Oin, and Tauriel went after him, leaving Kili and Fili standing together side by side. Fili tossed the ruby down into the mounds of treasure below and wiped his hands on his trousers, wanting nothing to do with it.

"Bilbo was telling the truth," Kili said sadly. "Thorin isn't…"

"I know," Fili sighed.

Kili faced his brother and shrugged. "He didn't even notice Tauriel."

Fili's voice became grave. "He will, Kili. Make no mistake about that. She still isn't safe here. Besides, it's not just Thorin you have to worry about."

"Right… everyone else."

"Yeah. They won't be happy about this either."

Kili chuckled a little, attempting to ease the tension they both felt. "Once I explain everything, they'll understand. They have to. Bofur and Oin did!"

"But Bofur and Oin were there with us," Fili said. "They saw what she did for you firsthand. The others didn't, and all they'll see is an elf. They'll see the enemy and one of our captors from Mirkwood. Just like Bilbo did."

Kili's eyes fell to the stairs beneath them. The stairs would have been green, just like he described the walls and pillars to Tauriel. Instead, they were ashen gray and cracking in a number of places. When he looked up again, his eyes went down to the gold where Thorin had been standing. He was nowhere to be found.

Fili got his attention again when he put both of his hands on Kili's shoulders. They looked each other straight in the eyes.

"You're my brother, Kili," he told him. "I'll do whatever I can to help. And Bofur and Oin will, too. It might not be enough, but we'll try."

Kili nodded and grinned a little. He put his hands on Fili's shoulders, returning the gesture. "Thank you, Fili. That's more than I can ask for."

Fili nodded as well. "C'mon. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

He backed away and proceeded up the stairs where Tauriel, Bofur, Bilbo, and Oin had gone. Kili went as well, but not without looking over his shoulder back at the treasure room. The gold had already corrupted his uncle. Had it done the same to the others?

* * *

**Yeeaahh, I faked out of Kili and Tauriel's conflict with Thorin for now. I want them to deal with the other eight dwarves first. But I hope that I'm still building the anticipation! I can't wait to see your reviews! And the next chapter should be coming soon!**


End file.
